


A Jubilee

by orphan_account



Series: Wilbur's Melodies [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Death, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Psychological Trauma, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Abuse, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now Wilbur was alone, left with nothing but the sounds of the environment, the light crinkling from the lantern, and his own thoughts. He had an important decision to make tonight, one that would change the course of his loved ones' lives forever.or,Wilbur Soot decides between the freedom of his budding country or being with Dream and his allies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Grayson | Purpled & Wilbur Soot, Luke | Punz & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur's Melodies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Jubilee

Tommy sighed quietly, picking up his iron-laced shield from its resting place on the van's table. Darkness had filled the room, save for a singular lantern that emitted a dull light and crackled softly, while unusually cold August wind filtered in from the poorly made windows, chilling the people inside to the bone. The blonde had turned to gaze outside with an emotionless expression when Wilbur approached, dirtied gray sneakers making a crunching sound on the creaky oak plank floor. He smiled warmly, ruffling his brother's hair and spreading his grin to Tommy. When Wilbur removed his hand from Tommy's head, Tommy nodded and made his way towards the door, but hesitated. Silence continued to stuff the room full, until Tommy looked to his older brother and spoke.

"I-I'm just gonna make this clear. No matter what choice you make tonight, I'll stand by you. I trust you Will, and I'll be loyal until the bitter end. Promise." said Tommy with a straight face, clutching his stone sword as he gazed right into Wilbur's obsidian black eyes. His brother reacted with a loving smile, glancing towards the floor before responding to Tommy.

"...Alright, Tomms. Stay safe out there," Tommy let out a shy chuckle from the nickname, and saluted Wilbur clumsily. Then, he pushed open the oak door, clicked the button to open the iron door, and disappeared into the nighttime gloom. Now Wilbur was alone, left with nothing but the sounds of the environment, the light crinkling from the lantern, and his own thoughts.

He had an important decision to make tonight, one that would change the course of his loved ones' lives forever. Gripping the lantern in his hand, the man whirled around and entered his personal room inside the van. It was quaint, with nothing but a cozy black bed that he had owned since his childhood, a chest, a crafting table, and a desk complete with a chair that Nihachu had carved out herself. They all were lucky to have her around, what with her beautiful yet delicate voice, numerous talents, optimism and unwavering faith in their soon to be country. Or, was it _really_ soon to be?

As he thought, Wilbur sat in his dark oak wood chair and scooched up to his desk. I mean, they were practically a country already. They had set borders, a few residents, and a capital. Yet, Dream, George, Sapnap, Punz and Purpled didn't seem to agree, with Sapnap's numerous attempted arrests on him and his siblings, Dream's belittlement and brushing off of their plans, and all of them burning the forest surrounding the black and yellow walls. Frankly, he was terrified of what Dream would do to Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Eret if they declared independence. Dream was kind at times, almost fatherly. He taught the three important life lessons that ~~Dad~~ Phil had never taught them, and personally built and crafted them powerful items - besides weapons - whenever needed. But, he'd also threaten Wilbur's brother's lives if Will didn't do something, and harm all of them if one of them did wrong. Plus, what was wrong in Dream's eyes was vastly different to Wilbur's perception of what was wrong.  
  
And threatening lives? ...Wilbur knew from experience how that would turn out.

In some way, Will was sure he'd miss Dream. He already did somewhat, and he wasn't sure if it was due to his desire for a father figure or just plain neediness. Either way, Wilbur was attached to his mostly routine life in the Community House, without any threat as long as they followed Dream's orders to a T.

Maybe his yearn to have Dream in his life was due to depression. Honestly, some days he just...couldn't get out of bed. Others he didn't want to live anymore. He remembered one particular occasion, where Tommy and Tubbo had been separated from Wilbur after the two of them had schemed and attempted to run away, bringing along Will on the day they fled. Since Wilbur wasn't a big part of it, he was allowed to stay in the Community House, in his own bed, while Tommy and Tubbo were away somewhere, alone and facing harsh punishment from Dream. That day, he had woken up screaming from a nightmare he no longer remembered, and soon afterwards had tried to drown himself in the lake surrounding the Community House. However, Eret happened to be passing by, and saved Will from his untimely death. The teenager had then after ranted about Dream and everything troubling him to the white-eyed god, and this had influenced Eret to dislike Dream once more and lead to the pair's current friendship today.

Was that why Dream had always took away their weapons, and refused to give them any? Because he knew that they'd try to hurt themselves with weapons?

Sighing in exhaustion, Wilbur knew of his choice. But, his mind was still buzzing with thoughts and memories, making it practically impossible to sleep. He sat there for a few more minutes, staring blankly at his desk, before an idea popped into his head. An idea inspired from fuzzy recollections of a music disc named Stal that might help him let out his feelings and calm his brain. Will took out a wrinkled piece of paper from his black jacket pocket, dipped his quill in ink, and began writing.

_A Jubilee_

_Wilbur Soot, August 8ᵗth, 5769_

_Wasting your time  
You're wasting mine  
I hate to see you leaving  
A fate worse than dying  
  
Your country gave me asthma  
So that's why I'm fucking leaving  
And your water gave me cancer  
And the paths hurt my feelings  
  
Shout at the wall  
'Cause the walls don't fucking love you  
Shout at the wall  
'Cause the walls don't fucking love you  
  
There's a reason that god takes away weapons  
There's a reason that god takes away weapons  
There's a reason that god takes away weapons  
There's a reason that god takes away weapons  
There's a reason that god takes away weapons  
  
There's a reason he failed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi! Thanks for reading my fic ^^ Do note, this fic is not fully accurate to the canonical DreamSMP timeline, and has many different changes in the lore and in everyone's character. It's fanfiction for a reason!
> 
> Also, at the end of this fic, there are edited lyrics deriving from Wilbur's song "Jubilee Line". I do not mean any harm in this, nor do I mean to claim the song as my own. It is simply how I imagine the character Wilbur would write the song. I do recommend you listen to the real song if you have not already, and you can check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9jSeLeHZI0


End file.
